


When I Come Around

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jaime Lannister is in love with Sansa Stark, and she loves him, too...but she's not quite ready to commit to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



Jaime Lannister leaned back against the wall behind him with a soft smile. The woman next to him was talking to him but he wasn’t listening. He didn’t even remember her name. 

Instead, he was watching the redhead with the luminous blue eyes and infectious smile while she chatted with her date. She wore a strapless black dress that hugged her svelte curves and her face was currently lit up with excitement. Jaime couldn’t stop watching her. He’d been riveted by her the moment she walked in. 

He was also deeply in love with her. 

Sansa Stark was the complete package: beauty, grace, intelligence, and wit. Even if her family and his hated each other - well, except for Tyrion, his brother. He was okay by Sansa’s father’s standards. And by okay, that meant that Ned tolerated Tyrion a sight more than he did any of the other Lannisters. According to Sansa, Ned found Jaime “too glib to ever take seriously”. 

Jaime told her that when you had a family like his, you either used humor or you ended up throwing yourself off a bridge. 

Yet it was because of her family, and the fact that there was quite an age difference between them - by fifteen years - that Sansa wouldn’t commit to him. 

And he desperately wanted her to commit to him. 

“I’m not ready for you yet,” she’d told him once. “You’re not the guy I see casually. You’re the guy I commit to. And I’m not ready for that.”

He hoped the day came that she was ready...and he hoped he wasn’t using a walker by the time she was. He was forty already and some days he felt closer to that reality...but that could also be the stress of working for his family. He should have jumped ship with Tyrion. He could try his hand at being a reporter. It wasn’t a far leap from doing mergers and acquisitions, right? (Insert snort here.) 

“...don’t you think so?” the woman next to him said just as Sansa finally looked across the crowded room and straight at Jaime. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and Jaime grinned and pushed away from the wall. “Excuse me,” he said to the woman and started Sansa’s way as she weaved through the crowd. 

He knew she was going to Tyrion’s study down the hall. Just as she slipped into it and shut the door, Jaime turned to make sure no one was following him, and then quickened his step to the study and let himself inside. 

Sansa smiled at him in the dim light of the room as she leaned back against Tyrion’s desk. Jaime reached for her, snagging his arm about her waist and drawing her up against him. She giggled and he kissed her. She moaned and he spun her so that he could press her back against the door. He lifted one sleek leg up over his hip and ground into her, letting her feel his growing erection. 

“Jaime,” she sighed into his mouth and he kissed her again, harder and deeper. 

“Dump the stiff and come home with me,” Jaime murmured to her as he nuzzled her neck. 

“And why should I do that?” she murmured. 

“Because only I can rock your world,” he said and waited for the laugh. He grinned when it came. 

He lifted his head to look at her and hated how her smile had grown sad. “Stop thinking so much.”

“I can’t help it,” she said and dropped her arms. “My date is outside and I’m in here making out with you.” She pushed at him a little and he let go of her leg slowly and then stepped back to look at her. 

They both sighed as they stood facing one another. 

“You led me in here,” he said almost accusingly. 

“I know; I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

“Don’t be sorry, Sansa.” He invaded her space again, lifted her chin with the crook of his finger. “I don’t want you sorry. I just want you.”

“I’m still sorry,” she said and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and Jaime wondered if she was crying. He didn’t want her crying; he wanted her to stop running from him. To stop drawing him in and then pushing him away. 

He wanted her to be with him. Or to somehow extract herself from his heart because he couldn’t seem to do it on his own.

“I’ll go first,” she murmured and pushed away from him. 

Jaime sighed and watched her go. As always, she took a piece of him with her when she left. 

xxxxxxxxx

Jaime stayed behind as any good brother would to help Tyrion clean up his penthouse to something manageable for the cleaning lady in the morning. 

As he loaded the dishwasher, Tyrion threw out platters of half-eaten hors d'oeuvres. “So,” Tyrion said, his back to Jaime. “You and Sansa have sex in my office?”

Jaime nearly dropped the wine glass in his hand. “What? No - what?”

Tyrion turned, handing him an empty, round glass platter. “I saw you two sneak off.”

Jaime sighed. “Did anyone else see?”

“Oh, you mean like her date? No. I distracted him.”

“I don’t know why I care if he saw,” Jaime said bitterly. “It’s not like she’s happy with him. It’s not like she is going to ever fall in love with him the way she loves me. If she truly fucking cared about what he thought then she wouldn’t have led me off to begin with.” His voice rose with each word until he was shouting in the end. 

He slammed the dishwasher closed and bent his head, rubbing at his forehead. Then he ran his hands through his shoulder-length blond hair and looked at his brother. “I’m sorry.”

“Feel better?” Tyrion asked, arching a brow. 

“Not really.” Tyrion inhaled deeply and Jaime rolled his eyes. “Here it comes.”

That took the wind out of Tyrion’s sails. He expelled the breath and scowled. “Here what comes?”

“The lecture. I can tell that was the wind up. So, go ahead. Give me the pitch. You gonna tell me to let her go anyway because her family hates me and our family hates her? That you’re the only one that can know about us and won’t judge because you hate our family, too?”

Tyrion sighed. “No, Jaime, that’s not what I was going to say.”

“Then what?”

“I think if she is causing you more pain than joy then you should let her go. She keeps saying she’s not ready for you. Well, she might never be ready and you have to face that. It’s not fair of her to keep you waiting in the wings. I love Sansa. She’s a brilliant young woman and a talented photojournalist, but she’s not being fair to you and I hate to see you so miserable.”

Jaime hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “God fucking dammit. Now I might actually fucking cry.”

“Well, that’s what you get with that whole ‘winding up’ comment.”

Jaime laughed. And then he looked sadly at Tyrion. “I don’t know if I can let her go, Tyrion. She’s too deep inside me. She’s _part_ of me.” 

Tyrion whistled as his brows went up. “Shit. That sounds awful.”

“It feels a bit like indigestion at times,” Jaime said matter-of-factly. 

Tyrion chuckled. “So, what are you going to do?”

Jaime looked forlornly at his brother. “I have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after leaving Tyrion’s party, Sansa broke up with Harry. He hadn’t taken it well, probably because he had expected that tonight was the night he was going to get laid. 

But all she could think about was Jaime. She had hurt him, and she hadn’t wanted to. And, honestly, she had been hurting him for a long time by not committing herself to him. It wasn’t because she didn’t want him, either, nor was it the fact that she didn’t love him. She did. Very much. It was just that she hadn’t felt _ready_ for him. 

She’d told him a billion times that he was the guy she committed to, not just had a fling with. Jaime was the long haul guy for her, and her heart and her guts knew it. She kept telling herself though, that she was twenty-five years old and she had a good job and this was the time to experience all that she could before settling down. 

Except her heart ached for Jaime. Her body longed for his. And all this fun she thought she should be having? She wasn’t. She dated, went out with her friends, went to bars and did all the stuff a woman her age was supposed to do, but it was Jaime she wanted by her side. Jaime she wanted to see at the end of the day. Jaime she wanted when she needed a soft place to land. What was the point of having all these “experiences” if the one crucial element was missing? And what about all the experiences to be had _with_ him? 

What about going on dates with him? Spending nights at his penthouse? Going on trip with him and romantic dinners and walks and sex - gah! She and Jaime had once given in to their passion and it had rocked her world all right. It had also sent her running because my God, he was intense when he made love to her. 

And that’s when she had decreed she wasn’t ready for him. 

She still wasn’t. She was unused to the feelings he invoked in her and how he loved her. 

But she was tired of running. 

Now, heart racing, Sansa got up out of bed and hurriedly dressed into jeans and a sweater. He’d be up; he was always up late. She could call him and tell him she was coming over, but she wanted to surprise him. When he opened the door she wanted to just tell him “I love you, Jaime Lannister, and I’m ready.”

It would be something out of a romance novel. 

Giddy, she grabbed a pair of cleaned underpants and stuffed them in her purse, and then shoved her toothbrush in there, too. 

She was out the door in fifteen minutes and on her way in her little car to his penthouse. 

“Come on, come on,” she said as she waited for the elevator in the parking garage to take her up. She was hopping from foot to foot like she had to pee, but it was just that, she was so goddamned nervous. She knew Jaime loved her, but after tonight what if he was done with her? 

What had she been thinking leading him off to make out with him while on a date? It wasn’t fair to do that to him. Though, it wasn’t like they didn’t end up groping each other when alone any other time… she and Jaime were notorious for finding ways to be alone together. He was endlessly stopping by the newspaper office to see her...corner her… 

Her heart was hammering so hard as she made the trek down the hall to his penthouse and she worried when he didn’t answer right away after she’d rung the bell that he was out with someone else. Or with someone else inside and was extracting himself from their embrace. 

Her mouth went dry and she started to shake a bit. 

Then he opened the door and she was relieved to find him still dressed - well, the buttons on his shirt were partially undone, and his shoes and socks were off - but he wasn’t in a robe or naked. 

He blinked at her, furrowed his brow, and then blinked again. 

“Sansa? Am I dreaming?”

She shook her head. 

“What are you doing here at this hour?”

“Do you - do you have company?” 

“Company?”

“You know, a woman.”

“A woman?”

“Jaime,” she said exasperatedly. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m still not certain I’m not dreaming and why, if I am, Dream Sansa thinks I would have a woman over that wasn’t her?”

Sansa burst into a smile and lunged at him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him all over his face. His arms went around her. “This doesn’t feel like a dream,” he murmured. 

“It’s not. Jaime, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so incredibly stupid. I love you. I always have and I know I always will. You are it for me and I don’t know what I’ve been doing all this time, except wasting it. If you still want me, if I haven’t made a mess of it all, will you still have me?”

His whole expression softened as he gazed down her. He lifted his hand and she noticed it shook as he laid it against her face. “You mean it?” he asked. “This is it? No more running?”

“No more running. I’m so sorry for making you wait - not that you had to--”

“There’s no one else for me, beautiful,” he whispered. “Only you.”

She smiled. “And there’s no one else for me but you.”

“You realize once you come in this door I’m not ever letting you go again?”

“I’m never going to leave,” she vowed. “I promise.”

He swept her inside, causing her to squeal, and kicked the door shut with his foot. He then pressed her against it and locked it with one hand while capturing her lips with his mouth. 

Sansa moaned into the kiss and Jaime pressed himself against her. “My beautiful girl,” he sighed. 

“My handsome man,” she murmured. “Take me to bed.”

He lifted his head, his green eyes dark and full of lust and love. “Happily.”

xxxxxxxxx

Jamie could scarce believe this was happening. Sansa was here. Sansa wanted to be with him. Sansa just told him she wasn’t ever going to leave. 

Jaime wasn’t convinced he was awake and that this was real. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he led her by the hand to his bedroom. He kept looking back at her to make sure she was really there. When he did, she beamed at him every time. 

Pulling her into his bedroom, Jaime yanked her into his arms and his hands framed her face. He kissed her soundly. “I’ve wanted you here so much,” he told her. 

“I was here once.”

“Once. Not enough. Now you stay. Forever.”

She nodded. “Forever.”

“I mean it.”

She looked at him. He did mean it. And she wasn’t afraid. Well, maybe a little. But she knew that any fears she had he would understand and assuage him. “Forever.”

He smiled, his gentle Jaime smile, and she melted. “Now I need you naked,” he said and tugged her sweater up. 

Their need built as they undressed each other, Jaime could feel it like a tangible thing in the air he could reach out and touch. Wanting Sansa was no big surprise for him, and he knew Sansa wanted him too, but now…

Now it was real. Now was the start, the real start of their relationship. All Jaime wanted to do was make it good for her. Plus, he had a lot of pent up longing to expel. 

When they were both gloriously naked, Jaime drew in his arms and kissed her deeply and slowly, savoring the taste of her and the feel of her silken skin against his. 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured as he began to trail kisses down her neck. He nibbled at her ear and she giggled softly. 

“And you’re so hard,” she said quietly and smoothed her hands over his chest and then down, down, down… 

He gasped when she took him in hand, swiping the head of his cock and smearing precum over the tip. “Sansa, God…”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “I can’t wait to have this monster inside me again.”

Growling, Jaime pulled back and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down on his red and gold sheets and she scooted back until she was in the middle of it. He climbed on the bed and crawled up to her, kissed her, and then lay on his side next to her. He slid a hand down her body, teasing her breasts first by making her nipples hard, then he glided it down over her stomach, and then finally down to her cunt. He watched her as he touched her - the way she bit her lip, the way her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at him, the way her back arched when he slipped his middle finger in between her folds. 

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet,” he said as he ducked his head to her breast. 

“I’ve been wet since we hid away in Tyrion’s office,” she told him, holding his head to her as he licked and sucked at her nipple. 

He grunted as he moved over her and sucked her other breast into his mouth. He slid his middle inside her and she gasped, clutching at his shoulders. “Jaime.”

“Mmmm...I love the sounds you make,” he said against her breast. He then pushed his pointer finger inside her and used his thumb to caress her clit. 

“Jaime!” she exclaimed, her back arching. 

He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out. He moved them fast, rubbing right. against. that. spot. 

“Jaime” she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“You are so beautiful when you cum, sweet girl.”

She looked up at him, eyes glazed over, and lifted her head to kiss him. 

Slipping his fingers out of her, he broke their kiss to suck her juices off them. She watched, enraptured and he moaned as he savored her taste. “Next time I’m getting that right from the source,” he said. “But now…” he lifted up and spread her legs further and settled his knees between her legs. Sansa moved so that her bottom was against his thighs and Jaime played with her slit on his cock, getting it nice and wet before she placed it at her hole and slowly...slipped...inside…

His eyes drifted shut briefly, savoring the moment, as soon as he was inside her. Sansa moaned reached for him. Jaime went down to her and she kissed him hungrily. 

“You feel so good,” she muttered. 

“So do you, sweetheart, like you were made for me.”

He began to move inside her slowly, wanting this to last. But soon, his need was too much and he began to move faster, harder. Sansa’s hands roamed over him, touching his chest, his back, his arms, his waist, his ass. She pushed him inside her and he grunted. He filled one hand with her breast and sucked on it, and then looked down at her. “I mean it,” he said. “I’m never letting you go now.”

She shook her head. “I’m not going anywhere. Oh, Jaime, right there!”

He was pounding inside her now and she was arching her back, her mouth open in a silent scream. He lifted up and held onto her waist with one hand as he moved inside her and then with the other hand he placed it on her clit and stroked it. 

“Jaime!” she shouted and clenched around him. “Jaime!”

Jaime let go inside her and when he was done, he fell to the side of her and gathered her boneless body in his arms. 

“I think you killed me,” she moaned, burying her face in his chest. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing,” he said with a laugh. 

“I’m so glad I didn’t wait until morning. Not that I could have. When I finally realized that I couldn’t live without you, I rushed right here.”

“And the date…?”

“I ended it after we left the party.” She lifted her head. “You were right all along. We do belong together.”

Jaime smiled and rolled her onto her back and kissed her, resting between her legs. “And you know how I love being right,” he teased. 

“We can stay here for a while and shut out the world?”

“You’re gonna stay here forever, remember?”

She smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

He smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
